User talk:A Link to the Present
Hey look it's a talk page! Feel free to talk!A Link to the Present (talk) Nintendo 3DS Well considering that the NES 3D demos were during E3 and that E3 was during that time, the article is up to date as no more information about it has been mentioned. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Kotaku Article I have looked over that article and also saw it when it was first published. The whole Legend of Zelda and other NES games were solely tech demos just like the 3D renderings of Super Mario Galaxy. At this point they are just that, tech demos. While they may be looking into doing the original Legend of Zelda sometime in the future, the only two announced Zelda games for the 3DS are the remake of Ocarina of Time and the 3D version of Link's Awakening for the handheld 3D virtual console service. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :I agree that the article can be trusted but there are some flaws about it. The first being that what Reggie said is not in quotes and neither is the question so the context is not fully known. When this article was published it was later determined that Reggie was most likely only referring to StarFox, OoT, etc and that it was a miscommunication (I check Kotaku quite often). I also have access to NOA's official press site and they have no information at the current time about a 3D remake of the original LoZ. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:20, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Later Reggie did the usual PR thing and said there were no immediate plans for the NES remakes but at the same time did not deny it. Because of that, I would say at the current point, it is not confirmed enough to be worth any mention as it could still be false. I would link you to the Nintendo press site but it would be worthless to you as it requires a username and password to access the content. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::He never de-confirmed it per se because he never came out and clearly say that they weren't coming but it was stressed later that those were tech demos. So at this point it is still a possibility but it is not likely. I've been flowing the information on the 3DS very closely and nothing more has even been mentioned about NES remakes and is university accepted that the 3DS NES demos were just tech demos showing off what they could do and not necessary what they were going to do. Right next the the 3D NES demo was a demo with screen shots from Super Mario Galaxy 2 as well as other games. The whole purpose of all these demos was to show off the new glasses free 3D screen that will be in the 3DS. Nintendo had an event dedicated to the 3DS this past week in Japan and yet again there was no more information involving 3D NES remakes. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::No problem. While I don't have any links to prove my arguments and don't want to take the time to find them, I can assure you that they are all true. As I've said, I have been following the 3DS information very closely and can vouch for the article in its current form. I'm glad I was able to provide some information and facts to support not including the information you tried to add. On the 19th of this month, Nintendo of America is holding an event dedicated for the 3DS. If there is going to be anything about the NES remakes, this even would most likely have some information. If nothing is officially said at this event, then it will be safe to conclude that the Kotaku article indeed was a result of miscommunication. If you need anything else feel free to leave a message on my talk page. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:04, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Talk Pages and Categories (two messages in one) So, I don't wanna seem rude or anything. But it's not really necessary to comment on the box art thing since it's months old and you're comment wasn't entirely needed since there was this whole thing about whether or not the box art on the page was right. So next time, could you check the date (most signatures should have the time in them) and see if it was finished or not and whether or not it's actually on the discussion? Thanks. And as for the case with the categories on this page most of the time you just remove them if they're categories that aren't meant to be on userpages and if the user hasn't been active. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:58, January 27, 2011 (UTC)